greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Heartfilia
|kanji=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |rōmaji=''Rūshi Hātofiria'' |alias=Princess (姫 Hime) (by Virgo, Coco and Coco (EL)) Blondie (by Flare Corona) |race=Human |gender=Female |age=17 (debut) |height= |weight= 47kg (103 lbs) |birthday=July 1, X767 |eyes=Brown |hair=Blonde |blood type=AB |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation=Heartfilia Konzern |mark location=Back of Right Hand |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Natsu |previous team=Light Team Tenrou Team Team Fairy Tail A |partner=Natsu Dragneel Happy |previous partner=Cana Alberona |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Jude Heartfilia (Father; deceased) Layla Heartfilia (Mother; deceased) Michelle Lobster (cousin) |counterpart=Lucy Ashley |magic=Celestial Spirit Magic Unison Raid Uranometria Ushi no Koku Mairi |weapons=Fleuve d'étoiles |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 1 |japanese voice= Aya Hirano |english voice= Cherami Leigh |image gallery=Lucy Heartfelia/Image Gallery }} Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of its Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and blond hair that is usually tied by ribbons of a variety of colors in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. Though in the year X791, she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in).These measurements were later on revealed to be approximated slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others, one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears some sort of high heels. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Personality Lucy is a bit of a diva who takes exceptional pride in her looks and Magic skills. She is very confident in her appearance and sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 Despite this superficial attitude, she is genuinely a clever, kind, and caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping and cooking, assertive men, and her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 14-15 However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 10-15 Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to use them as shields. She fights alongside them, and treats her spirits as people,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 4-5 unlike other Celestial Spirit mages, who views them as mere tools and objects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-7 She will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 4-6 Though Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problem standing up to fight, take damage, and run straight into danger for the sake of her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually developed Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 13-15 History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Page 12 Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 13 Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estateFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 2-4 as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 14-15 However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 5-7 which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 11 Synopsis Macao arc Lucy is first introduced lamenting the lack of Magic stores in Hargeon. In the only Magic store in the town, she attempts to get a discount through her sex appeal for the Celestial Spirit Nikora, which costs 20,000 jewels, but is angered when the price is only lowered by 1000 jewels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 8-13 As Lucy fumes in the streets, a ruckus erupts near her which greatly piques her interest. Curious, she heads towards the commotion, hearing the name of the famed Fire Magic user, Salamander (who turned out to actually only be an impostor named Bora).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 14-15 Upon seeing him, her heart begins to flutter quickly, as she slowly moves towards him. This feeling, however, soon disappears when Natsu Dragneel and Happy interrupt the proceedings, thinking Bora is the dragon Igneel. Disappointed to find it was not the Salamander they had been looking for, they instantly move to leave, however, get attacked by Bora's legion of female fans, and eventually get thrown away by them when Natsu refuses Bora's signature. Lucy walks up to the two, wishing to thank them by treating them out. She explains that Bora was using the illegal Magic Charm, which attracts people's hearts to the user; Natsu's interruption took away that effect. She goes on to say that she is a Mage looking to join a guild, explaining what such is, as well. Remembering that the two were looking for someone, she asks as to who it is. They reply that it is the dragon Igneel which shocks her, making her remark that such a thing would never be in the town. She goes to leave, but Natsu wishes to thank her by offering Bora's signature, which she dramatically refuses. He and Happy instead kneel, and bow down fully in gratitude, to Lucy's embarrassment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 16-25 Later, on a park bench, she reads about the exploits of the guild Fairy Tail in the Sorcerer Magazine when Bora suddenly appears before her, from the bushes, having eavesdropped on her. Unbeknownst to Lucy, he casts the Charm Magic upon her once again as he offers to help her join Fairy Tail if she joins his boat party later that night. She agrees, dressing up for the occasion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 25-30 On the boat, Bora offers her a drink, but she slaps it away, remarking that it is a sleeping drug and that she has no intentions of becoming his girl. He then reveals himself to be a slave trader and plans to sell Lucy along with the other girls on the boat. With his goons holding her still, he takes her Celestial Spirit keys, and, as they are useless to him, throws them out the window.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 33-41 Just as Lucy is about to be branded, Natsu suddenly crashes through the roof and Happy helps Lucy escape. Happy's Magical wings soon wear off, and they both drop into the sea, where Lucy dives underwater and miraculously finds her keys. With them, she calls upon her Celestial Spirit Aquarius who, after a warning to never drop the keys again, summons a powerful wave that shipwrecks Bora's boat ashore. Aquarius, however, catches Lucy and Happy in her wave as well and flushes them aboard the boat. From there, Lucy worriedly rushes to help Natsu, who turns out to be completely competent in battle, actually being a Mage himself. Using his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu easily defeats Bora and his goons, but overdoes it, thus destroying a large portion of Hargeon's port. The arrival of military soldiers forces them to run away from the scene; Natsu grabs onto Lucy and tells her that if she follows him, she can join Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 43-75 A day or so later, Lucy arrives at the Fairy Tail guild, in awe and mostly shocked at the many varied personalities of its members. A brawl develops in front of her, started by Natsu, and during that fight, she meets the other members, Gray Fullbuster and Mirajane Strauss. She also comments that none of the guild members are acting normal. The brawl is eventually stopped by Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov before it escalates into one with usages of Magic. Makarov initially begins to scold the members for their destructive actions, but soon breaks into an inspiring speech about following the way of Fairy Tail. Night falls, and Lucy opts to have her member stamp on the back of her right hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 1-26 Natsu is looking for another job on the guild's request board, but overhears that Macao Conbolt, a Fairy Tail member, has been missing for a week, and his son Romeo wishes for Makarov to look for him; to which the latter refuses. Natsu punches the board and leaves with Happy. Curious, Lucy asks Mirajane Strauss what is wrong with him, and she explains that perhaps, Natsu sees his own past happening with Romeo; in the past, his foster parent, Igneel the fire dragon, disappeared so suddenly. Out of curiosity, Lucy decides to go along with them into the furiously snowing mountains and begins to regret coming because of the sheer cold. Stealing Natsu's blanket and wrapping herself up in it, she then summons her Celestial Spirit Horologium, a clock spirit with a compartment where she can hide herself in for warmth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 27-40 One Vulcan, a monster Macao had been subduing, suddenly appears and attacks Natsu before kidnapping Lucy, as it likes women.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 41-44 The Vulcan takes her to its cave, where it parades around her until Horologium disappears. As the Vulcan advances, Natsu catches up and demands to know where Macao is. Just as the Vulcan appears to confide Macao's whereabouts, he abruptly pushes Natsu off a cliff instead. Enraged and horrified, Lucy summons the (perverted) Zodiac Spirit, Taurus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-10 Taurus and the Vulcan immediately sets to battle, but stops as Natsu reappears, having been saved by Happy. He knocks out Taurus, thinking it is another monster. Natsu then fights and swiftly defeats the Vulcan. Much to their surprise, the Vulcan is actually Macao, who had been "taken over" by the Vulcan's Magic. Having been smashed into the wall, Macao falls through a hole in the wall and is saved from falling down the mountain, thanks to the combined efforts of Natsu, Happy, Lucy and the revived Taurus. Macao, now back up, is found to be seriously wounded, and Natsu resorts to the extreme of burning one of Macao's wounds shut, which brings him back to consciousness. He tells them that he had successfully subdued 19 other Vulcans, but had been taken over by the twentieth one. At this, Lucy feels she is no match for them. They return to Fairy Tail's town, Magnolia, and Macao and his son Romeo reunites.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 11-30 Daybreak arc As Lucy is settling into her new home, she finds that Natsu and Happy have brazenly broke in. As she attacks and scolds him, Happy sharpens his nails on the wall, distracting her from Natsu, who then peeks at her writings. She dives for them, keeping them away from Natsu, and demands that they leave, to which Natsu refuses. Giving up, she offers the two a cup of tea. Lucy teaches them about Celestial Spirits keys and the fundamentals of making contracts with them. She summons the Spirit of her recently-bought Nikora key. His peculiar appearance stirred Natsu and Happy's pities, believing Plue to be a failure on Lucy's part. She argues that that Nikora is a canine Spirit, and proceeds to contract him. In a "language" that only Natsu seems to understand, Plue apparently suggests that they should form a team, to which both Mages adheres. Their first mission is to steal a book, which involves an owner looking to hire a blonde maid, which makes Lucy think Natsu tricked her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 2-18 Upon arriving in the Town of Shirotsume, Natsu complains of hunger and goes off to a restaurant with Happy, while Lucy leaves them be to look around town. She returns in a maid costume, shocking both of them as they had only meant it as a joke. Regardless, they go to their client, Kaby's house to discuss the mission, and are stunned to discover the reward has been raised by ten times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 4-12 Impassioned, they head to Duke Everlue's mansion, where Lucy attempts to be hired, but is rejected for being too ugly for Everlue's taste.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 15-19 With infiltration no longer an option, they resort to invasion, coming through the roof of the mansion. They try to sneak around to find the book, but are quickly found by Everlue's maids, who are instantly defeated by Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 2-7 They eventually come across a library, and after a bit of searching, find the book they have been hired to destroy: DAYBREAK. Just as Natsu is about to destroy it, Lucy snatches it off him, claiming that it is a book by the famous author, Kemu Zeleon, and that she has never seen it before. She refuses to allow Natsu to incinerate the book. Everlue appears at this moment, diving up from the floor, and after a short appraisal of his own genius, summons the Vanish Brothers to deal with the Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 8-14 Amidst the commotion, Lucy skims the book and discovers something within the contents that makes her rush off. She asks Natsu to buy her some time, as she apparently decodes the hidden meaning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 15-16 She somehow makes it into to the mansion's sewers and through the enhanced reading speed provided by her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, Lucy successfully discovers the secret within the book. Everlue abruptly reappears and ambushes her, grabbing her arms and threatening to break them unless she tells him her discovery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-19 She says nothing, but is released when Happy strikes Everlue in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-4 Lucy and Everlue engage in battle. Lucy reveals Everlue's selfish nature when he tells how he had forced Kemu Zaleon to make the book about him. Not only that, but the book contained a further secret which proved he didn't deserve it. With this declaration, she summons the Celestial Spirit Cancer. Everlue summons his own Celestial Spirit, Virgo, in response, but Natsu accidentally arrives with her, because he grabbed her formerly. At Lucy's request, he punches Virgo into the ground while she and Cancer defeat Everlue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 5-20 They return to Kaby's mansion and Lucy returns the book. He initially wishes to burn it, much to Natsu's chagrin. Kirby then explains his past and why he wishes to get rid of the book. However, just as he is about to proceed with incinerating it, the book bursts into life - the letters rearrange themselves with the book's title, becoming DEAR KABY. Lucy explains that Zaeleon had placed a spell on the book and had written it to his son, Kaby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 2-12 Much to her dismay, Natsu and Happy then say they cannot accept the reward because they had not specifically done what was asked. While they return on the path home, Natsu realizes that Lucy's earlier protectiveness over her writings was because she was writing a book herself. Embarrassed, she desperately asks for him not to tell anyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 12-20 Lullaby arc Now back at the guild, Lucy looks for another request poster and while talking to Mirajane Strauss, learns of the organization of guilds and the existence of illegal guilds, called Dark Guilds. Natsu frightens her as she talks, then goes on to hurry her to find a new job for them as he and Happy had chose last time. However, she no longer wishes to work with him. Gray explains that she should feel no need to team up with anyone, complimenting her on her work which she explains was really all Natsu. As Natsu and Gray begin to brawl, Loke flirts with her, but quickly runs away when he finds out she is a Celestial Spirit Mage - he then returns to tell Natsu and Gray that the S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet has returned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 2-9 Erza accordingly arrives with the large horn of a demon she has slain, and after scolding several members, turns to Gray and Natsu, who are acting like Happy (according to Lucy), and asks them to help her with a mission. Although Natsu and Gray both refuse, it seems to have fallen on deaf ears, as Erza immediately sets forth. Mirajane heralds the creation of this team as possibly "The Strongest Team" in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-16 Mirajane also asks Lucy to tag along, in order to keep Gray and Natsu from getting into their habitual fist fights. On the day of their departure, in the train station, she keeps the two from breaking into a brawl by lying that Erza is approaching. Upon her arrival, Lucy introduces herself, as Natsu challenges Erza to a fight, once their mission ends, to which she readily accepts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 3-6 The team bounds the train, and, after knocking Natsu out to relieve him from his motion sickness, Erza explains about the mission. On her last job, Erza has apparently overheard guild members conversing about an accursed object called Lullaby, and of a Mage named Erigor. She admits that she failed to recognized the gravity of the overheard conversation, and only realized her mistake upon returning home. She recalled he was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald, and claimed such people would be up to no good. The mission she had planned was to walk into Eisenwald and destroy them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 8-18 Completely preoccupied with the mission briefing, the team bounds of the vehicle. A moment too late, they realize that a still unconscious Natsu had been forgotten in their compartment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 19 They rush back to retrieve him, as Erza gets Happy to use an emergency stop signal lever to stop the train. They race towards it on a Magical four-wheeled train.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 2-4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Page 13 Just as they arrive at the train, Natsu crashes out of one of the windows and lands headfirst into Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 13-15 After a bit of convenient amnesia, he informs them that he got attacked on the train by a member of the Eisenwald guild who had a strange flute, with a skull with three eyes. This description jogs Lucy's memory of a story about the cursed flute Lullaby, which kills anyone who hears melodies played from it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 15-18 With this shocking revelation in hand, they rush towards the train station.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 2-3 On the way there, Happy mentions that he meant to tell Lucy something, but had forgotten, and as they try to enter the station, Lucy carries Natsu in - though she causes his motion sickness doing this as she is considered as a means of transport.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 6-12 Inside, they are confronted by Eisenwald and Erigor, who explains his plan to use the station's loudspeakers to broadcast Lullaby. Distracted by Erigor, Gray and Erza failed to notice one of Eisenwald's members, Kageyama, attacking Lucy. Natsu, however, manages to save her in the nick of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13-18 Erigor then flees, and Erza orders Natsu and Gray to chase after him while she and Lucy deal with the rest of his Dark Guild. Using her Magic, The Knight, Erza quickly dispatches all of their foes, but one escapes which she calls upon Lucy to give chase to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 2-14 Lucy, along with Happy, loses sight of him and eventually reconvenes with the others beside a stabbed Kageyama.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 5 The two then find out that they have been trapped in a barrier of impassable wind, having been tricked by Erigor. At this moment, Happy finally remembers his message for Lucy—upon Virgo's request, the Maiden's Ggold key previously owned by Duke Everlue, was to be transferred to Lucy's ownership. Foregoing the usual process of contracting, Lucy summons Virgo and asks for the latter to use her superior digging powers to create a safe path of escape. Natsu immediately rushes ahead with Happy to defeat Erigor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 7-17 Bringing with them the injured Kageyama, Lucy, Erza, and Gray continue to travel along the train tracks, and eventually stumbles upon Natsu, who had successfully defeated Erigor. As the team rejoices, Kageyama unexpectedly makes a break for it, taking with him the flute. He aims to complete Eisenwald's original mission, which was to assassinate all the Guild Masters present in the annual meaning held in the town of Clover.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 2-6 Team Natsu rushes to subdue him, however, they eventually discover that their assistance had not been needed, as Master Makarov managed to sway Kageyama from his original purpose. The Guild Masters as well as Team Natsu begin to celebrate their apparent victory when all of a sudden, the flute begins to "speak", and manifests as a gargantuan demonic form, which was said to be the true embodiment of the cursed "Lullaby" .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 12-20 Erza, Natsu, and Gray engages it into melee and swiftly defeats the monster. Their battle, however, inadvertently destroys the regular guild meeting hall, prompting all the Fairy Tail members to make a quick getaway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 2-18 Galuna Island arc Natsu and Happy invites Lucy to embark on an S-Class Mission. She is horrified to discover that, enticed by the hefty reward of such mission, Happy stole the mission's flyer. He attempts to relieve her by saying it was the least-paying one out of the available S-class jobs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 2-5 Lucy eventually concedes upon learning that a Golden Key will also be given as reward. As the trio prepares to leave for Galuna Island, several sailors and fishermen discourage them, claiming that the island is haunted. Their refusal stalled the Mages, and Gray eventually catches up to them. He had originally intended to bring them back to the guild, however, gets sidetracked as Natsu daunts him, and is forced to join.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 10-15 Together, they head for Galuna Island, accompanied by Bobo--the only fisherman who braved to set sail towards the accursed island. The group continues forth, when Bobo abruptly disappears in the middle of the sea. Worried, Happy dives into the ocean to search for him underwater, but to no avail. As he resurfaces, Lucy and the rest of the team watches in horror as a gigantic tidal wave appears before them, and eventually engulfs their little boat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 3-6 Presumably a day after they crashed ashore, Lucy regains consciousness first, and asks if the others are fine as well. After Gray concedes to accompany them entirely, they venture into the island, and eventually meet the denizens of Galuna and learn of the curse inflicting them that had apparently turned them into demons. The mayor of the town also asks them to destroy the moon, believing it will free them from the curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 7-20 Realizing that the task he requires is impossible, Lucy and the others decide to investigate the island, and they encounter and defeat a giant mouse named Angelica, which leads them to a huge temple where they discover the monster Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 3-19 After learning about the plot to free Deliora and destroy the town, Lucy and Happy hurries off to warn and save the townsfolk.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 12-14 Lucy prepares very simple traps in front of the entrance to the village, which Happy pokes fun at. Natsu, who was rushing towards to the village, falls in, however. After all the work Lucy had put into it, their opponents effortlessly flies over the village, preparing to drop a poisonous substance. Natsu redirects the poison and Virgo saves the mayor from being hit, but the village is destroyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 4-18 As Sherry Blendi, one of the people behind the scheme, flies off with her mouse Angelica, Lucy grabs on and tickles the mouse, and they all end up crashing to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 3-6 When they both recover from the fall, they start to fight off against each other. Lucy immediately summons Taurus, however, is surprised to discover Sherry's Magic allows her to puppeteer anything that is not human. As Taurus turns against her, Lucy miraculously achieves Forced Gate Closure, which is said to be one of the greatest feats of any Celestial Spirit Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 7-18 As the battle draws near, Lucy realizes they are approaching the ocean, and summons Aquarius, knowing of the Spirit's uncanny tendency to attack both friend or foe regardless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 5-8 After Aquarius's attack, both Mages are stunned and dizzy. Lucy takes the opportunity to defeat Sherry. However, before Sherry loses consciousness, she commands her pet rat, Angelica, to avenge her. Lucy is about to be squished by Angelica, when Erza unprecedentedly shows up. The latter then saves Lucy, but immediately apprehends her, stating that her only purpose was to retrieve the team who ran away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 10-21 Gray argues and stands up to Erza, managing to convince her to abandon her original purpose momentarily, in order to complete the S-Class mission. Lucy and Happy are visibly relieved by this, however, both are terrified as soon as Erza reminds them of the punishment that awaits them at home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 5-14 After Lyon Vastia is defeated and Deliora is found to be dead, they head towards the camp set up for the villagers, but no one is there. As it turns out, the village went back to normal as if someone reversed time. With the mayor still insistent on destroying the moon, Erza discovers the truth about the island, and she and Natsu apparently destroy it, effectively lifting the curse from Galuna Island. In actuality, the exhaust fumes from the Moon Drip crystallized and created a layer in the sky, covering the entire island, and what they had destroyed wasn't the moon itself, but the aforesaid layering.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 10-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 2-11 Without the layer in the sky, everything returns back to normal again. The people of the village are revealed to have been demons to begin with, and the "curse" that befell upon them was actually the side-effects the holy Moon Drip has on demons. It trampled with their memories, deluding them into believing they were humans all along.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 12-18 As their first S-Class Mission is finally over, Erza declines the reward, but takes the Gold Key when the villagers say that it was a sign of their friendship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 4-5 Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu